Immortel Bonus
by Ichihara
Summary: Le premier chapitre de cette fic est un lemon, passez si ça ne vous intéresse pas. Le second est une suite directe d'Immortel, la fic principale, où Law rencontre la famille de Resha. Et bien sûr, il faut de préférence avoir lu la fic principale. Troisième OS sur Doflamingo en prison cette fois, qui reçoit de la visite
1. Chapter 1

_Warning, lemon bonus de la fic Immortel. Pour celles qui avaient envie de voir Resha et Doflamingo, si ce pairing ne vous intéresse pas fuyez !_

* * *

Le navire parvint à Dressrosa la nuit tombée, à la grande satisfaction de son capitaine. Vu l'heure avancée, il n'aurait pas à croiser d'indésirables accrochés à ses basques comme des sangsues et pourrait entièrement se consacrer à sa future… occupation. Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés et lui sourit, une main posée sur ses cheveux.

\- Bienvenue à la maison.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais se retint de tout commentaire désobligeant.

Ces derniers jours, le corsaire avait remarqué un changement dans l'attitude de l'adolescente : elle était plus docile, plus réceptive à son contact et ne le fuyait que lorsqu'il se montrait affectueux en public. Il mettait ça sur le compte d'une certaine pudeur qui ne faisait que rajouter à son charme de jeune fille candide. Un sourire aux lèvres, il glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena contre lui, l'enveloppant de son manteau pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Elle laissa échapper un soupir agacé mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.

\- Bien, il est tard et ils en ont encore pour une bonne heure à tout décharger. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous pour ça.

Ce disant, il se baissa et, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre passé autour de ses jambes, la leva à sa hauteur. Surprise, elle s'agrippa à ses épaules, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il lui sourit puis se dirigea vers le palais sans pour autant la reposer, savourant la proximité entre leurs deux corps.

Une fois dans la chambre, la porte fermée à clé pour éviter tout visiteur importun, le Grand Corsaire partit s'asseoir sur le lit, installant la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Il la sentait encore fébrile, mal à l'aise, et fut presque attendri par son petit sursaut lorsqu'il dégagea lentement les cheveux rouges de son cou pour venir y déposer un baiser. Ca y est, ils y étaient enfin, et l'appréhension la saisissait à nouveau, l'empêchant du moindre mouvement. Il sourit et glissa une main sous son débardeur pour venir lentement caresser son dos, espérant que ça l'aiderait à se détendre.

Durant un long moment il se contenta de ces caresses presque innocentes, puis remonta vers son oreille pour la mordiller en douceur. Petit à petit, il sentait les muscles se dénouer sous ses doigts, et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assuré qu'elle était complètement réceptive. Enfin, il réussit à lui retirer son haut sans qu'elle n'émette une protestation et repartit à l'assaut de sa gorge.

La main toujours plaquée à son dos, il l'encouragea à se redresser sur les genoux pour mieux pouvoir goûter sa peau. Ses lèvres suivirent la courbe de la gorge, glissèrent sur la clavicule avant qu'il ne s'arrête sur le tatouage. Il sentit le corps frémir et eut un sourire, osant parcourir le dessin du bout de la langue. Sa seconde main vint agripper la jeune fille par la hanche et il pivota pour pouvoir l'allonger sur le lit, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Elle avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration se faisait plus hachée, mais elle ne semblait pas détester sa façon de faire. Encouragé, il se baissa de nouveau pour embrasser la peau nue, une main posée sur son ventre. Ses doigts parcoururent rapidement la distance qui les séparait du pantalon et il fit sauter le bouton du pouce. Elle se raidit un peu et il se fit plus insistant sur ses caresses, remontant ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il descendait embrasser son ventre. Un baiser un peu plus bas lui arracha un premier soupir, une grande victoire pour le corsaire.

Ses longs doigts se crochèrent à la ceinture du pantalon pour le retirer en douceur, avant de faire subir le même sort au dernier vêtement qui lui cachait ce corps longtemps désiré. Il prit le temps de l'admirer en silence, sans le toucher, puis il se glissa entre ses jambes, une main agrippée à sa cuisse et l'autre partant à l'assaut de la poitrine dénudée. Conscient qu'il s'agissait de la première expérience de la jeune fille, il tenait à lui faire connaître des plaisirs qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle sursauta au contact de sa langue, puis son corps se cambra alors qu'elle devait se mordre la lèvre pour retenir des gémissements de moins en moins contrôlés. Amusé par sa tentative de se maitriser, il continua jusqu'à la mener à l'extase, ses doigts toujours occupés à caresser sa peau. Dans un dernier spasme, elle retomba sur le lit, les cheveux épars.

Le corsaire se redressa avec un sourire et la laissa récupérer le temps de retirer ses propres habits. Il aurait aimé qu'elle s'en occupe à sa place, mais la vue de son corps nu sembla l'effrayer un peu. Il se pencha sur elle en douceur et attrapa sa main pour la déposer sur son torse. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle ait peur de lui et voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle finit par l'accepter, dépliant lentement les doigts pour sentir son cœur battre sous sa peau.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne se débattrait plus, il glissa de nouveau les mains sur son corps, partant des cuisses avant de remonter sur les hanches. Elle frémit longuement et ferma les yeux, le laissant s'installer de nouveau entre ses jambes. D'un geste tendre, il la saisit à la taille pour l'empêcher de bouger et s'enfonça lentement en elle, savourant la décharge électrique qui le parcourut de la tête aux pieds quand il acheva son avancée. Le souffle court, il resta sans bouger, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence massive, et détailla le corps offert à ses yeux. Elle tremblait, les doigts crispés sur les draps, mais il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas de douleur. Excité à l'idée qu'elle puisse ressentir le même plaisir, il mouva lentement les hanches, cherchant à lui arracher des démonstrations plus poussées de jouissance. Son rythme s'accéléra à chaque gémissement, ses mains partirent à l'assaut de sa poitrine pour la caresser avidement. Il sentit qu'elle répondait à ses gestes, accompagnant ses coups de rein alors que la jouissance montait lentement. Elle les saisit tous les deux sans prévenir et il resta soudé à son corps, le souffle coupé, alors qu'il ressentait un plaisir d'une intensité rare. Ses muscles se détendirent d'un coup et il se détacha enfin d'elle, attrapant son visage d'une main pour la gratifier d'un baiser passionné. Elle le lui rendit presque inconsciemment, l'esprit embrumé, et ne chercha pas à résister quand il passa son bras autour d'elle pour la ramener sur lui alors qu'il se laissait tomber dos au lit. Enfin, il se sentait comblé.

* * *

Lorsque Doflamingo se réveilla, il comprit que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Déjà deux ans avaient passé depuis la catastrophe, deux longues années où ses fantasmes n'avaient cessé de le tourmenter. Il se redressa dans l'immense lit vide avec un soupir. Il était désormais temps de tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire.


	2. La famille part one

_Bonjour à vous, lecteurs d'Immortel. J'avais envie, à travers un ou deux bonus, de présenter la famille de Resha. Cela m'a permis aussi d'expliquer un point qu'un commentaire pointait comme obscur sur la fic principale. Et puis j'ai tellement aimé cette fic que ça me fait plaisir d'écrire un peu dessus de nouveau, même si je ne vais pas en faire une suite de 15000 pages attention ! Le but d'Immortel, je le dis et je le redis (parce que certains semblent frustrés que Law intervienne si peu) c'était l'interaction entre Doflamingo ET Resha. Pour toutes celles qui m'ont d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'à leur sens, Law est OOC : de un c'est une fic où il est amoureux et forcément jamais Oda n'abordera quel est son caractère dans ces cas là, de deux pour moi ce personnage est GENTIL et pas un fou furieux du genre de Kidd. Donc vous pouvez râler qu'il est attentionné et ne massacre pas tout le monde à tour de bras, mais ce type a sauvé un pays, alors dans le genre "pirate qui en a rien à foutre", on repassera. Je vous renvoie au passage où il demande à Doflamingo d'aller lécher les semelles de chaque personne vivant à Dressrosa, après faites vous votre propre avis_

 _(..)_

* * *

Bien sûr, Law ne pouvait pas kidnapper Resha ainsi à peine arrivé sur l'île des Estyles. Après s'être présenté en bonne et due forme à sa maman – qui répondait au joli nom de Lylia – le pirate et ses acolytes furent invités à se reposer quelques jours au village, normalement fermé à tous les étrangers.

\- Mais bon, pour celui qui a permis le retour de mes enfants, nous pouvons bien permettre cette exception, fit Lylia avec un doux sourire alors que son regard se posa sur sa fille, attendrie.

Le capitaine du Heart dut avouer qu'un peu de repos était le bienvenu, surtout après avoir supporté Luffy et son équipage si longtemps. Ils prirent donc la direction des habitations dont ils devinaient les toits de chaume au loin.

Durant le trajet, Law put prendre des nouvelles de Resha, qui lui raconta donc leur retour deux mois auparavant. La jeune femme et ses frères avaient été accueillis dans l'allégresse, et les guerriers envoyés sur les mers pour tenter de les retrouver avaient été rappelés d'urgence avant que soit organisée la plus grande fête qu'ait jamais connu la petite île.

\- Quelques personnes avaient réussi à remonter notre trace, notamment jusqu'au laboratoire de North Blue, lui expliquait-elle alors qu'ils posaient le pied sur le chemin pavé du village. Malheureusement, cela faisait déjà un an que j'étais sur la Route de tous les périls, et Sasha dans le Nouveau Monde. Toi tu as dû rencontrer Mido vers cette époque, mais il se cachait autant de nos alliés que nos ennemis, alors il n'a jamais été retrouvé.

\- Jusqu'à un certain article de journal, marmonna Law en soupirant.

Resha acquiesça, ne retenant pas un sourire.

\- Il nous a avoué qu'il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, mais que si quelqu'un avait pu pondre un tel article, photo à l'appui, ça voulait dire que soit Sasha, soit moi avions des ennuis. Alors il a préféré foncer tête baissée.

\- Et pourquoi les gens de cette île sont passés à côté de ça, d'ailleurs ? voulut savoir le pirate en fronçant les sourcils. Si c'était aussi évident, ils auraient dû comprendre.

\- Parce que nous ne recevons pas le journal, pas plus que nous nous tenons habituellement au courant, intervint Lylia qui marchait à leurs côtés. En fait, un seul d'entre nous a vu l'article alors qu'il était à l'extérieur, et il a tenté de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il a fini à Impel Down.

Law fut surpris de voir les deux femmes secouer la tête en soupirant de manière parfaitement synchronisé, et put remarquer à quel point Resha ressemblait à sa mère physiquement.

\- Impel Down, ce n'est pas un endroit sympathique, fit prudemment le capitaine pirate. Vous n'êtes pas inquiètes pour ce guerrier ?

\- Oh il en est déjà sorti ! l'informa Lylia en souriant. Il a profité des remous qui agitaient le monde et son évasion est passée pratiquement inaperçue. Il est rentré il y a quelques semaines et… Et vous allez devoir le rencontrer.

D'un même mouvement, elle et sa fille tapotèrent l'épaule de l'homme en lui adressant un regard compatissant. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur le sens de ce geste qu'elles s'arrêtaient devant une maison sans étage agrémenté d'un charmant jardin soigné à l'avant. Sur le perron les attendaient Sasha et Mido, le premier souriant et le second apparemment fâché de voir le pirate. Law se doutait bien que ce dernier n'acceptait pas sa relation avec sa sœur, mais ce n'était certainement pas un frère jaloux qui allait le faire renoncer à présent. Affrontant le regard noir sans faillir, il rentra dans la maison à l'invitation de la mère des triplés et déposa son grand sabre dans l'entrée, avant de les rejoindre dans le salon.

* * *

Law était heureux de voir Resha aussi épanouie au sein de sa famille. Cela le rassura mais n'entama en rien sa détermination de lui proposer de rejoindre à nouveau son équipage. Elle avait eu deux mois pour y réfléchir et se doutait qu'elle pouvait avoir changé d'avis, mais il ferait tout pour la convaincre de rester à ses côtés. Néanmoins, avant d'en parler à la jeune femme, il se décida à aborder le sujet avec sa mère, alors que cette dernière s'était éclipsée dans la cuisine pour préparer des rafraichissements. Il s'excusa auprès des triplés, ignora la remarque acerbe de Mido et suivit Lylia alors que Resha corrigeait son frère pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Alors qu'il observait la femme qui lui tournait le dos, Law ne put s'empêcher de la comparer de nouveau à sa fille. Les cheveux rouges, bien que d'une teinte légèrement différente, semblaient être un trait commun à tous ceux appartenant au peuple des Estyles, comme il s'en était rendu compte alors qu'ils parcouraient le village. Les habitants d'ici semblaient être habités d'une force tranquille, qu'ils n'utilisaient sans doute qu'en cas d'extrême danger. Dans un monde aussi agité que le leur, découvrir un tel endroit était aussi surprenant que rassurant, à la réflexion.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? finit par demander Lylia sans même tourner la tête vers lui.

Le pirate fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris qu'elle l'ait entendu alors qu'il était pourtant passé maître dans les approches silencieuses. Décidément, les Estyles n'avaient pas fini de le surprendre. Mais maintenant qu'il était repéré, il s'avança dans la pièce et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme qui s'était tournée vers lui et lui souriait à présent.

\- Je voulais vous parler, oui. Ce soir, je compte demander à Resha de m'accompagner dans mes voyages, que vous soyez d'accord ou non. Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant avant.

La femme eut l'air surprise un instant, puis son expression s'adoucit et elle hocha lentement la tête, attrapant une chaise pour s'asseoir, invitant Law à faire de même d'un geste de la main. Il s'exécuta et lui fit face sans faillir, cherchant à décrypter les émotions qui passaient sur son visage.

\- Resha et Sasha m'ont déjà prévenu qu'ils ne resteraient pas, commença-t-elle avec un soupir. Bien que cela me brise le cœur, mes enfants sont déjà adultes et doivent vivre leur vie. Et rien ne fera plus de bien à Resha que d'être à vos côtés, je suppose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Demanda le pirate avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle ne va pas bien ?

Lylia vérifia d'un coup d'œil que personne ne viendrait les déranger, puis se pencha vers lui, les mains croisées sur la table devant elle, et lui dit d'une voix douce.

\- Elle fait beaucoup de cauchemars, jeune homme. Plus le temps passe, et moins elle supporte de rester immobilisée sur cette île. Elle veut bouger, tout le temps, en permanence, comme si elle craignait qu'on la retrouve ici.

Law serra le poing, retenant un juron entre ses dents serrées. Il savait bien que Resha n'avait pas peur qu' « on » la retrouve, juste qu' « il » ne revienne. Et comme « il » n'était pas mort et avait le gouvernement dans sa poche, son retour était loin d'être exclu. Lui-même s'était contenté de voir son empire détruit et sa réputation brisée, certain que l'ancien corsaire ne pourrait jamais se remettre de ce fiasco. Mais si son obsession pour Resha était plus forte qu'il ne l'imaginait – et il se refusait de l'imaginer – alors il pourrait toujours se lancer de nouveau à sa poursuite. Et puis il y avait toujours ce pouvoir d'immortalité partielle… A ce sujet, Law avait une question et il n'hésita pas à la poser à Lylia.

\- Votre fille possède un don étrange, qui a notamment attiré l'attention du Gouvernement Mondial à l'époque mais aussi d'un… d'un autre homme. C'est quelque chose de commun chez vous, ou alors elle est la seule à…

\- A ne pas pouvoir mourir autrement que de vieillesse ? C'est un héritage familial, l'informa la femme alors qu'elle fixait ses propres mains. Ma mère, ma grand-mère, mon frère et moi-même avons ce même talent. Cela fait de nous les chefs de notre peuple, cela empêche toute… tentative d'exécution. Les nôtres ne se retrouvent jamais privés de leur leader, et c'est bien pour ça que le gouvernement avait un temps décidé de nous ignorer totalement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de s'attaquer aux enfants, les seuls ne pouvant pas se défendre.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces derniers mots, Law put se rendre compte de l'étendu de la colère qui habitait la femme alors que sa voix vibrait d'une émotion non contenue. Elle se leva vivement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur la ligne d'horizon et les doigts crispés sur le rebord du plan de travail. Il la laissa se calmer en silence, ignorant quelle attitude adopter. Perdre trois enfants, cela devait être une expérience si atroce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer la peine que cette femme avait dû ressentir – et ressentait sans doute encore à ce jour.

\- Je sais qu'un… être a osé faire du mal à Resha, même si elle n'a pas voulu nous parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu, toutes ses années, intervint brusquement Lylia en se tournant de nouveau vers Law, bras croisés. Même ses frères refusent d'évoquer ne serait-ce qu'un nom. Vous êtes le premier à me parler de cet homme dont on soupçonnait tout juste l'existence. Qui est-il ?

Le pirate haussa les épaules et se leva à son tour, son regard rivé à celui de la femme, alors qu'un sourire inquiétant se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cet homme. Il a été maîtrisé et s'il ose réapparaître un jour, je serai le premier à lui trancher la tête d'un coup de lame bien placé.

Puis son expression s'adoucit un peu alors qu'il invitait Lylia à retourner vers le salon.

\- Vos enfants vous attendent, on ferait mieux d'aller les retrouver.

La mère des triplés soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis finit par céder et le suivit en portant un plateau chargé de verre. Avant qu'ils ne pénètrent de nouveau au salon, elle l'arrêta néanmoins et lui dit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous m'avez convaincu, mais il n'est pas dit que son père et son oncle se rangent à mon avis, mon garçon. Il va falloir user de bien plus de persuasion avec eux si vous voulez avoir un jour l'honneur de repartir au bras de ma fille.

\- Oh après tout ce que j'ai vécu, ce n'est pas un futur beau-père et oncle par alliance qui vont me faire peur, rétorqua le pirate, amusé.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Et elle rejoignit enfin ses enfants, à nouveau souriante, laissant derrière elle un Law intrigué par ses dernières paroles.


	3. Prison

Lorsqu'un ancien Dragon Céleste se retrouvait arrêté pour trafics en tout genre, crimes contre le gouvernement, séquestration et bien des choses encore, il ne se retrouvait pas à Impel Down comme l'aurait souhaité la logique mais enfermé dans une suite luxueuse. Seuls les murs, composés de granit marin, prévenaient de toute tentative d'invasion. Ca et peut-être aussi les soldats d'élite postés un peu partout dans tout le bâtiment.

Depuis qu'il avait été enfermé là, Doflamingo ruminait sans cesse. Il lui fallait un plan pour s'évader, mais sans aide extérieur, cela risquait d'être difficile. Sa seule chance, désormais, résidait en une intervention de Kaidou déclenchant une guerre sans merci, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une véritable opportunité pour lui, surtout si l'Empereur décidait de lui mettre la main dessus pour se venger. Il pourrait toujours tenter de négocier, mais qu'avait-il encore à lui offrir ?

Avec un soupir, l'homme s'affala dans le fauteuil faisant face à la porte d'entrée. Il était bientôt l'heure de son repas, et il n'allait pas tarder à voir apparaître ce stupide robot portant un plateau chargé de plats à peine potables. Evidemment, ils n'envoyaient jamais un humain le servir, ils avaient bien trop peur de n'en retrouver que des morceaux épars. Et puis il fallait bien l'empêcher d'avoir un otage.

Comme prévu, la porte s'ouvrit donc. Seulement, au lieu d'un acier gris et froid, il découvrit un éclat rouge qui lui arracha un sursaut et il se releva immédiatement, un rictus aux lèvres. Etait-ce seulement possible ?!

Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas elle. La femme se tenant debout dans l'encadrement de la porte devait avoir son âge, et elle portait sur lui un regard scrutateur, sourcils froncés. De toute évidence, elle avait entendu parler de lui, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à ce roi déchu.

\- Vous êtes… Donquijote Doflamingo ?

L'ancien corsaire leva les yeux au ciel avant d'étendre les bras pour s'incliner, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Lui-même, mais n'est-ce pas évident si vous m'avez trouvé dans ce trou à rats ?

\- Trou à rats, vraiment ? Rétorqua la femme d'un ton froid. Je trouve qu'ils ont été plutôt cléments avec une ordure telle que vous. Vous auriez dû vous retrouver au dernier niveau d'Impel Down, empalé sur des pics de granit marin. Voilà qui aurait été une punition juste

Doflamingo se redressa, intrigué par ces paroles.

\- On se connait ?

Etrangement, il se doutait de la réponse. La ressemblance était si flagrante… Et sa colère ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule origine.

\- Non, on ne se connait pas, et heureusement nous n'aurons pas plus à nous connaître, murmura la femme en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Je voulais juste voir à quoi vous ressembliez, pour comprendre.

Elle fit mine de faire volte-face, mais Doflamingo n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Or, s'il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer, il ne lui restait plus que la provocation pour la garder encore un peu en sa compagnie.

\- Et comment va donc ma chère Resha ?

La main de la femme se crispa sur la poignée, et il sut qu'il avait tapé juste, une fois encore. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, non pas surprise mais bien furieuse qu'il ose mentionner ce nom.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes sa mère, c'est ça ? continua l'ancien corsaire en s'approchant d'elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

La femme ne bougea pas un muscle, pas plus qu'elle ne chercha à fuir son regard. Elle était tendue, très certainement, mais pas effrayée. Au contraire, son doux visage était animé d'une émotion qu'elle avait sans doute très peu eu l'occasion de ressentir : une haine profonde, indéniable, sans compromis. Elle lui faisait penser à ces grands fauves capables de tout pour protéger leurs petits, à l'instinct maternel surdéveloppée, et ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir flatté. Il était donc toujours une menace pour Resha et sa famille… intéressant.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche d'elle pour qu'elle se sente obligée de lever la tête vers lui pour continuer à voir son visage, et eut ce fameux sourire suffisant qu'arborent les puissants face aux manants. Elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, lâcha même la poignée pour se tourner complètement vers lui. Visiblement, elle hésitait encore. Heureusement qu'il était un gentleman…

\- Donc vous êtes sa mère, fit-il avec assurance malgré son absence de réponse positive ou négative. Et je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour vous venger, ce serait stupide… Non, vous êtes une maman, douce, gentille et agréable. Vous voulez protéger vos petits, mais de quoi ont-ils peur ? Qu'est-ce qui les fait donc trembler la nuit, pourquoi se réveillent-ils en sursaut chaque fois que leurs yeux se ferment ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'ils ont vécu, vous avez besoin de savoir, mais ils ne veulent pas parler…

Lentement, il se baissa vers la femme aux cheveux rouges, savourant la douleur qui dansait désormais dans ses yeux, et reprit d'une voix plus douce, plus cruelle aussi.

\- En fait ce n'est pas « ils », n'est-ce pas, c'est « elle ». « Elle » ne peut pas oublier, elle n'y arrive pas. Elle se souvient de tout, dans les moindres détails… La première mise à mort, sur une île enneigée. La première véritable rencontre, dans une ruelle sombre. Les premiers coups, dans une cabine luxueuse. Et puis ça a continué… les réprimandes, les punitions. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être insolente, ignorant jusqu'où ça allait la mener.

La main de l'ancien corsaire s'égara vers les cheveux rouges et il attrapa une mèche entre ses doigts, songeur. Lui-même n'oubliait pas, et ses regrets étaient d'une toute autre nature. La femme devant lui ne fit pas mine de s'écarter, le laissant poursuivre son monologue sans frémir. Forte et courageuse, tout comme sa fille. Mais supporterait-elle de tout savoir ? Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur la mèche, ses souvenirs le portant toujours plus loin.

\- En vérité, moi-même je ne savais pas alors que mes sentiments seraient à ce point bouleversés… Quand vous êtes un homme de mon acabit, et que tous ploient l'échine devant vous, quoi de plus réjouissant qu'un être qui tente encore de vous tenir tête ? Les hommes deviennent vos ennemis, les femmes des objets de désir. Et elle fut bien plus que ça. Elle grandit, elle devint belle, courtisée. J'étais furieux après elle, après moi surtout. Comment ai-je fait pour rester aveugle aussi longtemps ? Si dès le départ, je lui avais fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait être que mienne, jamais elle ne se serait enfuie une première fois. Elle n'aurait pas trouvé Law sur son passage, il ne lui aurait pas pris ce qui m'appartenait de droit…

\- Non mais dites donc, Law est un jeune pirate cruel tout à fait charmant, je suis bien heureuse qu'il soit celui que ma fille ait choisi !

Doflamingo tiqua, ayant perdu l'envie de sourire. Evidemment, cet enfoiré avait profité de la défaite de son ancien capitaine pour revenir auprès de sa douce. Il avait eu l'audace de se présenter à sa famille, même, et déjà ces imbéciles semblaient conquis.

\- Law n'est qu'un imbécile ingrat. S'il avait été plus intelligent, il n'aurait jamais cherché à se rebeller contre moi. J'avais tout : la gloire, l'argent, la force. C'est à mes côtés que Resha aurait vécu comme une reine !

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait, peut-être ?! s'exclama la femme en s'arrachant finalement à son emprise. Vous n'avez peut-être pas l'âge d'être son père… mais presque enfin ! Vos actions ne vous ont jamais choqué ou dégoûté ?!

\- Et pourquoi je devrais me sentir honteux ? rétorqua l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Je la désirais… et je la désire encore. Mais j'ai été faible, j'ai voulu attendre qu'elle s'offre à moi, j'y ai été par palier. Si j'avais su, cela fait longtemps qu'elle serait mienne.

\- Bah voyons ! Comme si on pouvait avoir envie d'un être aussi abominable que vous !

Le pirate fronça légèrement les sourcils en détaillant l'expression de la femme devant lui. Elle semblait étrangement soulagée, malgré ce qu'il venait de lui dire… Etait-ce justement à cause de ce qu'il lui avait appris ? Puis il comprit effectivement l'information qu'elle était venue chercher et qu'elle avait obtenu sans même se faire prier, et il serra les dents de rage. Son poing s'enfonça brutalement dans le mur, et il se ficha bien que cela ne fasse aucun dégât : ça avait pour mérite de le défouler au moins.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes venue, pour savoir si j'ai couché avec elle ? Ca inquiète maman que sa fifille ne soit plus pure et innocente ? La réponse est non, j'ai été bien trop con. Mais n'imaginez pas que je vais en rester là, ces murs ne m'arrêteront pas indéfiniment ! Et le jour où je la retrouverai, peu importe si je dois l'enchaîner à mon lit et la violer jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est QU'A MOI !

\- NON MAIS DITES DONC VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS VOUS LAISSER DIRE CE GENRE D'HORREUR PLUS LONGTEMPS ?!

Il ne put esquiver le violent coup de pied dans l'estomac et, à sa grande surprise, vola en arrière jusqu'à s'écraser sur le fauteuil qui s'effondra sous son poids. D'un bond, il fut de nouveau sur pied, la main crispée sur son ventre douloureux et le regard brûlant de haine. La rumeur qui présentait les Estyles comme des guerriers à la force exceptionnelle était donc vraie…

De son côté, la femme reposa lentement le pied à terre et inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Lorsqu'elle porta de nouveau les yeux sur l'ancien corsaire, elle sentit un frémissement d'angoisse lui parcourir l'échine face au sourire qu'il arborait désormais. Non, il ne regrettait rien, et pire encore, il était persuadé qu'il serait bientôt dehors.

\- Oui je la retrouverai, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Aujourd'hui, demain, quelques mois, ils ne pourront pas me retenir indéfiniment. Et ce jour-là, je ne me contenterai pas d'un baiser. Rappelez-lui l'épisode de la vigie, rappelez-lui ces nuits auprès de moi, alors que je faisais tout pour me contrôler… Et dites-lui bien que tout ça n'était rien, face à ce qui l'attend. Mais je suis bon prince, je ferai attention à ce qu'elle éprouve un plaisir si intense, si addictif qu'elle ne songera plus à me quitter.

\- Mettez un seul pied hors de cette prison et je vous promets l'enfer, gronda la femme en se détournant enfin du pirate. Vous avez pu faire du mal à nos enfants une fois, mais les Estyles n'oublient pas. La même erreur ne sera pas répétée.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'intervenir une dernière fois, elle claqua violemment la porte dans son dos et rejoignit l'homme qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, cet ancien amiral en chef qui n'avait rien pu faire pour protéger son enfant à l'époque.

Désormais seul et privé de son fauteuil, Doflamingo s'assit sur le sol, un large sourire aux lèvres. Resha ne l'avait pas oublié, comme il s'en doutait. Décidément, il était plus qu'urgent qu'il s'évade et la retrouve.


End file.
